


He Bit My Lip [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comeplay, Felching, Impregnation, Knotting, Light Feminization, M/M, Morning Sex, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possessive Steve, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Rutting, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Smut, bonded sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Bucky flushed from his hairline to his neck. Suddenly, he remembered that conversation in vivid detail. How they’d talked about wanting pups of their own. How once they found out that Bucky was pregnant, Steve would finally hang up the shield for good. How wet he’d gotten just thinking about being full of Steve’s come





	He Bit My Lip [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Bit My Lip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644403) by [spacestationwedding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationwedding/pseuds/spacestationwedding). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/qecp5v0b3p73740/He_Bit_My_Lip.mp3/file>


End file.
